Cinderella? Ehm… Maybe?
by Oh Lana
Summary: "Siapa-pun pemilik sepatu ini aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku!" / "Huwa! Sepatu baruku kemana! / Bagaimana kalau pemilik sepatu ini ternyata milik musuhmu? / WARN : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s). CHANBAEK! [Chapter 1 PUBLISH!]
1. Prolog

"_Siapa-pun pemilik sepatu ini aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku!"_

_._

"_Huwa! Sepatu baruku kemana?!_

_._

_._

_._

**Cinderella? Ehm… Maybe?**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : PROLOG**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), School life, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

_._

**.**

Pagi yang indah di sekolah SM _high school_. Beberapa siswa-siswi datang dan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan kacamata bingkai hitam itu terus berjalan dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangan kanan –yang tadi di belinya sebelum berangkat- dan tangan kiri yang memegang buku bersampul coklat dengan tulisan hangul di depan kalau diartikan; "Kim Jong Dae". Ya, _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu baru saja dari kelas temannya (kelas 3-A) untuk meminjam buku catatan. Sekarang dia sedang menuju kelas 3-B, kelasnya sendiri.

"Tinggal menyalinnya dan selesai…" ucap Chanyeol senang. _Huh~_ untuk apa bersusah payah mengerjakan kalau ada teman yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan bukunya, itulah yang menjadi prinsip Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _5 menit lagi masuk, cukup untuk menikmati kopi hangat ini.. _ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia memang meminjam buku Jongdae untuk pelajaran di jam akhir jadi dia bisa bersantai dan menyalinnya nanti. Dia buru-buru ke kelas karena jam pertama merupakan guru_ killer,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Matematika._ Ah~_ dia tidak mau kena masalah dengan guru itu. Kalau sampai kena bisa sial dia!

**BRUG…**

"Oh _shit_!" ucap Chanyeol saat kopi itu mengenai _blazer_ sekolahnya.

Sang_ namja_ yang menabrak Chanyeol terus membungkukkan badan dan bibirnya juga mengatakan kata, "_Jeoseonghamnida_…"

Chanyeol menaruh gelas kopi yang tinggal serempat itu di lantai, tangannya di gunakan untuk mengelap _blazer_. "_Yak_! Kalau jalan pakai ma— ah rupanya kau pendek!" hinaan itu terdengar saat melihat wajah si penabrak.

Si pendek atau Baekhyun yang tadi bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf langsung berdecih. "Cih, harusnya kau juga minta maaf! Kau tidak lihat jalan!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" rencana Chanyeol –yang menurutnya sempurna- terpaksa rusak gara-gara Baekhyun –begitu pemikiran Chanyeol. Rencananya untuk menikmati secangir kopi sambil menunggu bel berbunyi gagal. Sial sekali dia pagi ini harus bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Byun Baekhyun –teman sekelas Jong Dae-.

"Aku bilang kau juga harusnya minta maaf!"

Siswa-siswi yang sudah terbiasa melihat perdebatan semacam ini hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah. Mereka terlalu sering melihat perdebatan mereka berdua.

"_Yak_! Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah membuat masalah denganku?!" Chanyeol yang marah dengan refleks mengepalan tangan yang secara tidak langsung merusak buku Jongdae. Padahal sebelumnya Jongdae terus mewanti-wanti agar bukunya kembali dengan keadaan yang sama persis. Kalau seperti ini? Kembali pun masih untung.

"_Mwoya_?!" balas Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan di pingang, kaki berjinjit –ingat perbedaan tinggi mereka-.

Saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah ada aliran listik dengan tatapan itu.

**TET…. TET… TET…**

Siswa-siswi yang bosan melihat pertengkaran itu bersorak senang dalam hati. Baru kali ini mereka bersorak senang karena bel masuk. Apa lagi kalau tidak untuk menghindari mereka berdua yang bertengkar. Kalau mereka berdua bertengkar _hadeuh…._ Berisiknya minta ampun dan mereka sudah bosan melerai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena pasti tidak akan di gubris oleh keduanya.

"Masalah kita belum selesai…" ucap Baekhyun dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Bilang saja kau takut…" ucapnya yang pasti tidak di dengar Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sudah berlari masuk ke kelas.

**PLUK…**

Chanyeol menepuk dahi lebarnya, "Aish, tamat sudah riwayatku…" ucapnya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan _blazer_nya.

Sial sudah pagi hari yang ia rencanakan indah. Kesialan yang pertama, ia pasti akan kena hukuman karena guru _killer_-nya yang sangat taat dengan peraturan itu tidak menerima muridnya yang melanggar peraturan ikut dalam kelas –walaupun hanya tidak menggunakan _blazer_ tetap saja suruh keluar. Yang kedua, kalau dia masuk ke kelas dia pasti akan telat dan tetap dihukum. Yang ketiga, kalau dia tidak masuk tanpa keterangan maka nilai semester sekarang _huh_… jangan di tanya pasti anjlok sekali. Ah iya, satu lagi buku Jondae. Buku yang tadi di pegangnya itu sudah rusak karena genggamannya yang terlalu erat.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, pendek!"

.

.

Di sinilah Chanyeol sekarang. di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat rindang, tak terurus. Daun-daun kering banyak yang bertebrangan dan berserakan, ini tugas Chanyeol untuk membersihkannya. Membersihkannya? Ya, dia terpaksa harus melakukan ini semua.

Dia masuk ke kelas –walau terlambat dengan _blazer_ basah (karena di cuci). Si guru _killer_ itu dengan semangat mengatakan, _Taman belakang sangat kotor. Dari pada hanya berdiri di luar lebih baik kau ke sana. _Saat itulah Chanyeol langsung keluar, meminjam sapu, serok sampah dan alat kenbersihan lainnya ke petugas kebersihan –yang juga engan membersihan tempat ini.

"_Huft~_" terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol yang entah sudah berapa kali.

Chanyeol terus saja memegang sapu lidi -seperti di film harry potter- di tangan kanan, bahunya terdapat lap, di tangan kiri terdapat serok sampah, _blazer_ basah, rambut berantakan –karena dia terus saja merusak tatanan rambutnya karena frustasi di pagi hari ini- dan _**TARA**_…. Dia seperti babu sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menatap hamparan taman yang begitu luas, pohon yang rindang menamah tugasnya menyapu semakin berat. "Kalau begini, sampai aku lulus pun tidak akan beres-beres."

Chanyeol mulai menyapu dan mengumpulkannya di satu titik tapi angin yang berhembus membuat daun-daun kering itu bertebrangan. "_Yak_! Dasar daun kurang ajak. Aku mengumpulkanmu malah pergi lagi!" sunggutnya pada daun yang bertebrangan -lagi.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menyapu lagi dan begitu lagi hingga kesabarannya habis. Dengan kesal ia membanting sapu tersebut. "_YAK_! Dasar daun kurang ajar!" dia mengambil sapu, memukul-mukul daun itu dengan sapu dan malah semakin membuat kotor tempat tersebut.

Saat dia kalap memukuli daun tak bernyawa, matanya langsung terbelalak, tubuhnya mematung, seolah di _pause_ oleh sebuah remote, Chanyeol bergeming. Di sana dia melihat makluk menyeramkan, makluk menjijikan, makluk yang sangat ia benci. Kecoa.

Kecoa itu mulai bergerak mendekati Chanyeol dan sialnya itu bukan satu kecoa. Tapi ada… dua, tiga, enam ah— tujuh!

"HUWA!" suara berat Chanyeol meninggi.

Chanyeol ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa. Karena di kakinya itu ada satu kecoa.

"Oh, Tuhan! Selamatkan aku~" doanya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata semakin erat saat melihat kecoa itu semakin naik ke celana.

_**SWING~**_

_**BUGH~**_

"Ah!" pekik Chanyeol kesakitan dan refleks memegang kaki. Kecoa yang tadi berada di kaki Chanyeol jatuh dan mati begitu saja. Kecoa yang lain? Pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol senang bukan main saat kocak yang tadi naik ke kakinya mati. "HUWA! RASAKAN KAU!" pekiknya girang sambil menunjuk-nujuk kecoa tersebut.

Chanyeol menenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari apa yang tadi mengenai kakinya. Dan _**TARA~**_ ternyata itu adalah sebuah sepatu yang sekarang jatuh tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil sepatu bola berwarna biru tersebut. Memandangnya seolah itu adalah benda paling berharga di dunia ini.

"Kau telah menyelamatkan aku," ucapnya dramatisir. "Berkat kau kecoa itu mati. Dan aku bersumpah…." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala dengan tangan kanan memegang dada kiri. "Siapa-pun pemilik sepatu ini aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku!" janjinya bersungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari taman belakang dengan kedua tangan memegang sepatu 'penyelamat nyawa-nya'. Dia tidak peduli dengan hukuman itu. Persetan dengan hukuman! Persetan dengan guru _killer_-nya itu!

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelum kejadian Chanyeol…**

.

.

"Apa aku terlambat?" dengan nafas terengah-engah, Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan langsung berdiri di samping tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap jam dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Nyaris terlambat." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"Cepat ganti pakaian sekarang! Choi _seonsaengnim_ sudah menunggu di lapangan!" teriakan dari ketua kelas terdengar lantang di amang pintu.

Baekhyun dengan semangat menunju ruang ganti dengan tas kecil di tangan kanannya. Alis Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, "Tumben dia semangat mengikuti pelajaran olah raga."

Setelah selesai berganti seragam, Kyungsoo tidak langsung ke lapangan. Dia harus kembali ke kelas untuk menaruh jam tangan –dia tidak mau jam tangannya rusak karena terkena bola sepak. Mengingat sekarang teori tentang sepak bola.

"Kyungsoo-_ya~_" panggilan yang bisa dikatakan kencang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Bayangkan saja, di kelasnya ini hanya ada dirinya saja tadi dan Baekhyun langsung berteriak memanggilnya. Jelas saja Kyungsoo kaget.

"_Aigo_~ kau membuatku kaget Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo mengelus dada dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan papan _greanboard_.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, lihat!" pekiknya dengan kaki kanan terangkat, memperlihatkan sepatu bola berwarna biru.

"Apa itu sepatu baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Tentu. Lihat! Tapi sayang ini terlalu be—"

_**SWING~**_

Sepatu itu terbang dari kaki Baekhyun, Kyungsoo refleks berjongkok saat sepatu itu melintas di atas kepalanya dan melewati jendela kelas yang tebuka.

"—sar. AAA, SEPATU BARUKU!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari ke arah jendela.

Jendela kelas yang langsung menghadap taman belakang membuat Baekhyun susah melihat dimana sepatunya. Ingin sekali ia menebang semua pohon yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya~_ Huwa! Sepatu baruku kemana?!" teriaknya ke Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok.

Kepala Baekhyun menyembul, menajamkan matanya dan sial sekali pohon itu –lagi- menghalangi penglihatannya.

.

.

**PROLOG END**

.

.

PROLOG TAMAT. Bagaimana? Aneh? Gaje? Emang sih hehehe…

Kalau responnya baik akan di lanjut kalau tidak di respon ya sudah biarkan begini hehehe…

BYE~ Love you all~


	2. Chapter 1

"_Siapa-pun pemilik sepatu ini aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku!"_

_._

"_Huwa! Sepatu baruku kemana?!_

_._

_._

_._

**Cinderella? Ehm… Maybe?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 1/2**

**Pairing : Chanbaek**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), School life, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

_._

**.**

Sejak insiden nyawa – terselamatkan - oleh – sebuah - sepatu Chanyeol hanya bisa senyam-senyum dengan tangan yang menopang dagu, menatap lurus ke depan hingga tanpa sadar bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Sepatu berwarna biru yang dinobatkan olehnya sebagai 'sepatu – penolong – nyawanya' itu tersimpan aman di tasnya. Pokoknya dia bertekad siapapun yang memiliki sepasang sepatu ini maka di akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya. Tidak peduli dia _namja_ atau_ yeoja _Chanyeol tetap akan menjadikannya kekasih.

_Siapapun itu… terima kasih. Kau pemilk sepatu ini pen—_

"CHANYEOL-_AH_!"

_-yelamat._

Buyar sudah bayangan kebahagian Chanyeol karena suara cempreng milik Kim Jongdae.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya kesal. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena suara Kim Jongdae membuyarkan semua.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil meransel tas-nya.

"Ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Jongdae.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas. Dia mengambil _blazer_-nya yang sedari tadi di taruh di sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa _blazer_-mu?" tanya Jongdae, mereka mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tadi ketumpahan kopi dan aku di hukum oleh guru _killer_ karena telat masuk padahal aku telat masuk karena mencuci_ blazer_ ini." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau di hukum? Ahahaaha~ rasain!" Jongdae tertawa puas.

Chanyeol melirik melalui ekor matanya sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena Jongdae mengejeknya masalah hukuman. Tapi untung dia ingat kalau berkat hukuman itu ia bisa mendapat sepatu. Tiba-tiba wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi senyum aneh. Jongdae menatap Chanyeol ngeri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae masih dengan senyum anehnya. "Hari ini aku sangat senang."

Jongdae mengernyit bingung. "Senang…. kenapa?"

Chanyeol kembali melihat lurus ke depan tidak peduli kalau tiba-tiba dia menabrak orang. "Berkat hukuman itu aku mendapatkan sebuah sepatu. Tunggu sebentar…" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae memperhatikan teliti tiap pergerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas dengan senyum bahagia. "Lihat…." Masih dengan resetling tas terbuka, Chanyeol dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya memperhatikan sepatu-penyelamat-nyawanya.

Jongdae mengerak-gerakan kepala memperhatikan tiap _detail _sepatu tersebut. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya dengan mata yang menatap bingung.

"Ini sepatu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongdae menegakkan badan dan menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Aku juga tau, bodoh! Maksudku, apa maksud sepatu ini? Apa ini begitu penting?"

"Begini, Jongae-_ya_. _Ehm… ehm… _tadi aku di hukum untuk membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah dan— JANGAN MEMOTONG!" Mulut Jongdae yang tadi sempat membuka untuk bicara terkatup kembali. "Dan saat menyapu tiba-tiba ada kecoa dan teman-temannya yang seolah ingin menyerangku tentu saja aku takut. Dan saat aku ketakutan.. **SWING**~ sepatu ini tiba-tiba terbang dan mengenai kakiku. Saat aku melihat kecoa yang tadi di kaki-ku mati sejak itulah aku menobatkan sepatu ini menjadi sepatu penyelamat nyawa." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Jongdae yang mendengarkan hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Apa-apaan sepatu penyelamat nyawa. Bukankah ini berlebihan? Muka Jongdae sudah seperti ini; (-_-")

"Jongdae-_ya_…" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada semangat.

Masih dengan wajah seperti itu Jongdae brdehem. "Hm?"

Chanyeol memasukan sepatu itu kedalam tas dan meresletikannya kembali. "Aku berjanji. Siapapun pemiik sepatu ini aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku! Aku tidak peduli dia _namja_ atau_ yeoja_ yang pasti aku menjadikannya kekasihku. Aku berjanji!" ucapnya dengan tangan mengepal.

Jongdae semakin _sweatdrop_. "Oh ya, mana bukuku?!"

Telak Chanyeol diam. Dia bagaikan patung. Tanganya berhenti mengepal dan jatuh ke samping tubuhnya.

Jongdae melirik Chanyeol yang diam. "Chanyeol-_ah_~" panggilnya.

"Ah iya? Ehm.. bu-bukumu.." mata Chanyeol melirik ke segala arah asal tidak ke Jongdae.

"Buku-ku tidak rusakkan?" Chanyeol langsung menegang. Jongdae yang melihat memicingkan matanya, "Apa aku benar?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dan tertawa garing. "Hehehe… i-ini." Chanyeol membuka tas kembali, mengambil buku Jongdae.

Jongdae mengamati tiap gerak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyembunyikan buku Jongdae di belakang punggungya. "Kemarikan kedua tanganmu."

Alis Jongdae seolah menyatu. Walau bingung dan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Chanyeol Jongae tetap menurut. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menaruh buku itu di tangan Jongdae dan dia langsung melesat lari.

Jongdae terkejut saat melihat bukunya yang hancur. "_YA_! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang masih ngacir melihat ke belakang dan…

**BRUK…**

"Aw…"

Chanyeol mundur selangkah saat menabrak dan orang yang di tabrak memegang kakinya.

"Jeos— _huh_, rupanya kau, pendek!" Chanyeol yang tadi mau minta maaf urung saat meliat Baekhyun berdiri sambil memegang kakinya.

"Bukannya minta maaf malah mengejek. Kau tau kakiku sakit kau injak bodoh!"

Chanyeol melihat kaki Baekhyun yang ternyata dia tidak menggunakan sepatu. Chanyeol tertawa, "Kemana sepatumu? Kau tidak sanggup beli hahahahah~"

Baekhyun mencibir. Dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, berkacak pinggang, mendongakan kepala. "_YA_! Sepatuku hilang, bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya siapa yang mau mengambil sepatumu? Hanya orang yang sangat bodoh yang mau mengambilnya." Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun.

"Asal kau tau saja sepatu bo—"

"AW…_YA! YA! YA!_" omongan Baekhyun terputus karena teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol dan yang membuat Chanyeol teriak kesakitan adalah Jongdae. Dia sedang mencubit kencang pinggang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang meliat itu terkikik. "Hihihihi bagus, Jongdae-_ya_~" dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Jongdae melihat ke Baekhyun dan tersenyum setelahnya dia kembali menatap tajam Chanyeol. Dia melepas cubitnnya, "Aku tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apanya? Aku tidak menghamilimu, kotak!" Chanyeol mengusap pinggangnya. Chanyeol meliat Baekhyun yang nampak tertawa keras. Sial! Jongdae membuatnya malu!

Chanyeol pun pergi dengan langkah cepat sambil mengusap pinggang. Jongdae mendengus kesal dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol dengan bibir yang terus mengomel minta tanggung jawab. Orang-orang yang mendengar perkatan ambigu Jongdae ; _Aku tidak mau tau, Chanyeol-ah! Kau harus tanggung jawab ini membuatku rugi! _Mendengar perkataan Jongdae mereka hanya bisa saling tatap dengan tatapan ngeri.

.

Apartemen Chanyeol yang dekat dengan sekolah membuatnya tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untuk naik bus atau semacamnya cukup jalan kaki. Tapi hari ini dia kesal karena dari sekolah hingga tinggal beberapa langkah dia sampai di rumahnya Jongdae terus mengikuti dengan bibir yang terus mengomel minta tanggung jawab.

Chanyeol sudah jalan sejajar dengan Jongdae –yangtidak capeknya mengomel-. Wajah Chanyeol berubah datar dari tadi, telinganya yang lebar itu seolah tuli dan menganggap Jongdae di sebelahnya seolah transparan.

Saat hendak membuka pintu –Jondae masih di sebelahnya- bunyi music bergenre _rock_ terdengar sangat keras. Mereka berdua tersentak. Jongdae yang tadi mengomel langsung diam karena kaget, Chanyeol yang tadi mau memasukkan kunci pintunya menjatuhkan kunci tersebut.

"Aish, si pendek!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan beralih ke pintu sebelahnya.

Si pendek? Baekhyun? Yap, benar! Itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun _aka_ musuh bebuyutan Chanyeol itu memang tetangganya. Mereka sama-sama tinggal sendiri di sana dan sebagai tetangga mereka tetap saja saling bermusuhan.

Chanyeol mengedor-gedor brutal pintu tersebut dan Jongdae hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Rasa kesal Chanyeol ke Jongdae di lampiaskan ke pintu tak berdosa ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun sampai duluan di banding Chanyeol? Berterima kasihlah ke Kyungsoo yang meminta kekasihnya –Jongin- untuk mengantar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Dan dengan baik hatinya Jongin mengantrakan Baekhyun dan**TARA.. **Baekhyun sampai lebih dulu dibandingkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan wajah kusut. Tadi di dalam dia sedang bergalau ria karena sepatu pemberian _hyung_ tersayangnya –Luhan- hilang. Padahal itu sepatu baru dibelikan Luhan –walau kebesaran- tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai sepatu itu. Maka saat ia pulang untuk menangani rasa galaunya Baekhun menyetel lagu _rock_ yang sangat kecang dan berteriak-teriak.

"Apa kau tuli? Kau memiliki tetangga dan tetangga terganggu dengan music yang kau putar!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit tajam. "Apa kau lupa? Jam segini para tetangga kita masih bekerja dan apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja ini masalahku. Aku terganggu dengan _music_ kerasmu itu!"

Jongdae di belakang Chanyeol menutup telinga. Berisik dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua dan berisik dengan music. Ah ya musik. Masih dengan bukunya yang rusak di tangan Jongdae menyelinap masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Dia mencari sumber suara yang ternyata di dekat televisi. Dia mengecilan volume hingga suara penyanyi itu malah terdengar seperti suara mengerutu.

Jongdae tersenyum senang dan pandangannya mengedar melihat rumah teman satu sekelasnya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun mereka hanya sebatas teman sekelas saja. Senyuman itu langsung luntur saat melihat sepatu berwarna biru di atas meja.

Jongdae keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dengan wajah _shock_. Pikirannya selalu bertanya , _apa jadinya kalau Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol?_

Jongae berjalan keluar dengan wajah shock-nya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekaang tapi ini sungguh akan kacau. Di luar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja berdebat dan dengan malas Jondae menyeret Chanyeol ke apartemen milik temannya ini.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau Jongdae-_ya_? Aku masih belum selesai dengannya!"

Seolah tuli Jongdae tetap menyeret Chanyeol. Masih dengan tangan memegang Chanyeol Jongdae mengambil kunci yang tadi jauh di lantai, membuka pintu itu dengan cepat, menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

**BLAM…**

Baekhyun cengo melihat kelakuan Jongdae. "Sepertinya Jongdae benar-benar di hamili Chanyeol." Ucapnya lalu menutup pintu.

.

Di dalam apartemen Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tangan Jongdae. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" sunggutnya kesal.

Jongdae berjalan dan langsung duduk di sofa depan televisi. Ia memijit pangkal hidung dan menaruh buku rusaknya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kau serius dengan janjimu itu?" tanyanya.

Dengan dahi mengerut Chanyeol berjalan mendekai Jongdae dan duduk di sebelahnya. "_Ne,_ tentu saja. Aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Ingkar janji _is not my style_.."

_Sigh~_

Jongdae menghela nafas dan menegakan badan mentatap Chanyeol. "Kalau pemlik sepatu itu _namja_?"

"Aku akan tetap memenuhi janji itu."

"Kalau pemilik sepatu itu ternyata guru olah raga kita?"

"_Ehm_… walaupun ngeri membayangkan tapi aku akan tetap memenuhi janji." _Dan aku harus menjadi pihak 'dimasuki' kalau benar pemilik sepatu ini guru olah raga, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jongdae kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan tetap menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tau pemilik sepatu itu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Jongdae mengangguk.

Chanyeol langsung mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongdae. "Cepat katakan siapa pemiliknya! Cepat!"

"Kalau kau mengoyangkan begini bagaimana aku bisa bicara!" nada tinggi Jongdae keluar.

Chanyeol langsung diam dan duduk –sok- manis di dekat Jongdae. "Siapa pemiliknya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang –walau sarat akan nada penasaran.

"Tapi kau janji harus memenuhi janjimu itu."

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol. "Kau ini lama sekali! Tinggal katakan siapa pemiliknya saja susah. Masalah janji aku akan menepatinya kau tidak usah takut. Jadi siapa pemilik sepatu itu?"

Jongdae memejamkan mata dengan satu tarikan nafas dia berkata, "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae siap menerima teriakan tidak percaya Chanyeol.

1 detik….

3 detik…

5 detik….

_Kenapa Chanyeol tidak berteriak? _Jongdae membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik Chanyeol.

Nampak Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mata mengerjap-ngerjap, muka _blank_.

Jongdae menegakkan badan, "Chanyeol-_ah_…" panggilnya pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Chanyeol mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. "Sepertinya aku harus ke THT untuk memeriksa telingaku."

Alis Jongdae bertaut. "Memang kau budeg?"

"Tidak tidak. " masih dengan mengorek telinga Chanyeol menggelang. "Aku merasa salah dengan telingaku saat kau menyebutkan nama pemilik sepatu itu adalah si pendek."

Jongdae kembali_ sweatdrop_. "Tapi aku memang mengatakan nama Baekhyun. Dan memang pemilik sepatu itu adalah Baekhyun. Aku melihatnya sendri." Jongdae menjelaskan dengan wajah masih sepeti ini ; (-_-")

Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan –walau sulit- dia percaya dengan Jongdae.

"Ingat janjimu!" Ucap Jongdae yang sekarang malah menyeringai. Apa-apaan temannya ini?!

Chanyeol mematap Jongdae datar. "Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku itu." _Walau terpaksa…._

_._

_._

Keesokkan harinya Baekhyun kembali menggunakan sepatu lamanya. Sepatunya yang itu sudah ia taruh di lemari kaca yang khusus untuk menyimpan sepatunya yang hilang pasangannya. Baekhyun mengunci pintu dan saat dia berbalik betapa terkejutnya dia…

"_Omo_!" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada. Saking kagetnya dia sampai mundur selangkah.

Di sana, di tembok sebelah pintunya bersender sosok jangkung nan tampan, Chanyeol. Menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya, menyampirkan _blazer_ di bahu, tangan satunya memainkan ponsel. Dia pikir dia sedang melakukan pemotretan apa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tangan mengelus dada.

Chanyeol dengan santai memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Menunggumu." Ucapnya saat tiba di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memendurkan badannya saat Chanyeol yang –dia rasa- terlalu dekat. "Me-menungguku? Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya gugup dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yap! Ayo berangkat bersama!" Chanyeol langsung mengandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih bingung hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

Di sekolah nampak di kejutkan dengan fenomena yang menurut mereka 'W-A-WW WAWW'. Bayangkan saja musuh bebuyutan yang selalu menuai keributan nampak datang bersama dengna tangan masih bergandengan –atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang memegang tangan Baekhyun. What the—

"Benarkah ini? Terima kasih Tuhan~"

"Aku akan menyalakan kembang api dan meniup terompet untuk ini!"

Komentar dengan penuh kebahagian berlebihan terdengar. Sepertinya mulai sekarang sekolah akan tenang tanpa ada pertengkaran tidak penting khas mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas." Masih dengan mengandeng tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kelas.

"Eoh? Ah, ya…" rupanya Baekhyun masih linglung.

Sesampainya di kelas Baekhyun Chanyeol langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Di kelas Baekhyun di tatap dengan pandangan yang entah apa maksudnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi dan di depan kursinya Kyungsoo membalik badan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh tas di atas meja.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo terputus karena Jongdae tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Baekhyun –dengan kursi yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae. "Ehm… ya…" jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya.

Jelas saja Jongdae tidak percaya. Chanyeol kan musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun dan mereka berangkat bersama sepertinya Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya itu. Tapi Baekhyun menangkap kalau tatapan tidak percaya Jongdae itu untuk dirinya karena telah merebut Chanyeol darinya.

"Ta-tapi dia yang menungguku. A-aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya." Jelas Baekhyun cepat.

"Eoh?" Jongdae bingung.

"A-aku janji tidak akan mendekati Chanyeol dan aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu hubungan kalian." Baekhyun mengeluarkan 'V' sign tanda suwer.

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena memeng dia tidak mengerti, sedangkan Jongdae menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"Apa mak—"

"Duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing." Sang guru datang dan membuat pertanyaan yang akan di layangkan Jongdae terputus.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sejak tadi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menghindar dari Jongdae dia tidak mau kalau Jongdae menghajarnya dan bisa-bisa Baekhyun terpancing kalau sampai begitu bisa-bisa adu jotos terjadi. Dia tidak mau.

Dan dia berhasil menghindari Jongdae entah itu pas istirhat, jam kosong bahkan sekarang. Baekhyun dengan cepat membereskan dan langsung meransel tasnya. "Kyungsoo aku duluan.." ucapnya saat melewati bangku Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tali ranselnya dan saat dia melewati ambang pintu tangannya dicekal, membuatnya yang tadi buru-buru berhenti. Baekhyun melihat siapa yang seenak jidat mencekal tangannya. Ternyata itu...

"BAEKHYUN-_AH_!"

Baekhyun menatap kesumber suara dan itu ternyata Jongdae. Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol darinya tapi gagal. Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

Baekhyun melihat Jongdae yang semakin dekat dengannya. _Aku tidak mau berkelahi sekarang. Terlebih ini hanya masalah seperti ini.._

Baekhyun lari dan itu membuat Chanyeol ikut lari karena tangannya masih mencekal tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Ya, kenapa kalian lari?!" teriak Jongdae yang tidak di gubris keduanya.

Mereka berlari –lebih tepatnya Baekhyun berlari dan Chanyeol mengikuti- sampai keluar gedung sekolah.

"Hey, berhenti!" Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan lari Baekhyun.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah –terutama Baekhyun-. "Bisa kau lepas tanganmu?" Baekhyun mentap tajam tangan yang masih di cekal.

Dengan polos Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak bisa._ Ha~_ lebh baik kita cari minum. Aku haus.."

Kekuatan Chanyeol yang besar membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik –apalagi dia lelah sekarang-. Tibalah mereka di _minimarket_. "Kau ingin apa?" dengan satu tangan memegang pintu kulkas, satu tangan menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dia main kesal dengan Chanyeol dan dia mulai berpikir; _bertambah sudah musuhku.._

Chanyeol meliat Baekhyun yang hanya diam. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil susu stowberry dingin. "_Jha_, minumlah~"

Baekhyun mendongak dan dia langsung sumringah saat melihat minuman kesukaanya. "Dari mana kau tau ini minuman kesukaaanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan susu yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah. Aku hanya asal ambil." Chanyeol mengambil minuman kaleng.

Masih dengan mengandeng tangan Baekhyun Chanyeol menuju kasir guna membayarnya. Baekhyun mulai pasrah di gandegan Chanyeol.

Mereka keluar dari _minimarket _dengan minuman masing-masing di tangan mereka. Kalau di teliti lagi tangan mereka sudah saling bertaut bukan hanya Chanyeol yang menggengam tapi Baekhyun juga.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju apartemen mereka.

"Kau tau sekarang aku menambah musuh baru."

Masih dengan berjalan Chanyeol menengok ke Baekhyun. "Siapa?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. " Jongdae."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. "Jongdae? Kenapa bisa Jongdae menjadi musuhmu?"

Mereka memasuki area apartemen mereka, memasuki lift yang terbuka.

"Jelas saja ini karena kau!" telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan jari lentik Baekhyun dari hadapan wajahnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Jelas saja kaena kau kan—"

**TING.**

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena pintu lift terbuka. Mereka keluar dari lift dengan tangan yang masih bertaut.

"Karena aku apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat sudah keluar dari lift.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya –begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. "Kau kan sudah menghamili Jongdae dan harusnya kau tanggung jawab bukan malah mendekatiku. Aku bingung dengan sifatmu hari ini. Kau mendekatiku seolah kita teman lama , kau mengantar dan menjemputku di kelas. Harusnya kau perhatikan bagaimana perasaan Jongdae, dia pasti sangat sakit hati."

Chanyeol hanya cengo mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Dia masih belum mengerti.

"Kalau kau mendekatiku hanya untuk membuatku bertambah musuh lebih baik jangan. Cukup kau saja yang menjadi musuhku, jangan ada lagi. Aku tidak mau Jongdae membenciku karena dia mengira aku merebutmu darinya." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol hingga tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Menambah musuh? Jongdae membencimu? Kau merebutku darinya?" tanyanya bingung. Chanyeol berpikir keras hingga tiba-tiba satu senyuman terpampang di wajah tampannya. "BAEKHYUN-_AH_, BESOK ULANG TAHUNKU DAN AKU HARAP KAU DATANG MALAM HARINYA KARENA ADA PESTA! BAWA SEPATU BOLA BERWARNA BIRU MILIKMU. KAU AKAN TAU SESUATU NANTI! MAAFAKU TIDAK MEMBERIMU UNDANGAN SEPERTI YANG LAIN KARENA MEMANG AKU TIDAK BERNIAT MENGUNDANGMU SEBELUMNYA!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan teriakan itu. Tanpa dia sadari dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Baekhyun melepas sepatu –setelah menutup pintu tentunya. Baru selangkah dia berjalan dia berhenti dan membalikan badan.

"Bukankah aku belum membuka kunci pintu rumah ini? Kenapa bisa terbuka?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk pintu. Dengan kepala di miringkan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahu tanda tidak peduli. "Siapa peduli..."

Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo berbalik dan benar Baekhyun di sana. Kyungsoo berdiri, "Berterima kasihlah padaku –atau lebih tepatnya ke Jongdae. Di telah menemukan tempat pensil yang kau tinggalkan dikelas. Padahal tadi Jongdae memanggilmu kau malah lari ketakutan."

Mulut Baekhyun membuka membentuk kata_ 'Aaaaa'_ yang panjang. _Jadi dia memanggilku karena ini~_

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Lalu kenapa bisa di tanganmu?"

"Jelas saja karena aku teman dekatmu dan dia memberikannya padaku. Lagian Jongdae katanya ada perlu dan tak bisa memberikannya padamu."

"Mungkin keperluan yang dia maksud adalah memeriksa kandungannya ke dokter kandungan." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disofa Kyungsoo mengikuti. "_Gomawo_~"

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk. "Oh ya, tadi aku mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol. Apa itu benar teriakan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Dia mengangguk, "_Ne_. Dia memang berteriak tadi."

"Dia mengundangmu di acara ulang tahunnya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya. Kenapa harus bertanya lagi."

"Aku hanya memastikan. Aku tidak menyangka dia mengundangmu. Ya walaupun tidak menggunakan undangan seperti yang lainnya."

"Seperti yang lainnya?"

"Yap! Teman sekelas kita sudah mendapatkan undangan seminggu sebelum ini dengan undangan dan sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak di undang, tapi ternyata kau di undang."

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Apa sih sebenarnya mau anak itu.." geram Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Harusnya kau senang dia mengundangmu dan harusnya kau juga senang dia mendekatimu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melirik Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya, "Senang bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia berubah seperti itu dalam sehari. Ini gila, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin dia hanya melakukan itu untuk mengerjaiku."

"Aku heran denganmu. Kau penah bercerita kalau kau pernah menyukainya dari dulu dari sejak kau menginjakan kakimu di sekolah yang berarti sejak kita menjadi siswa menegah atas. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memiih menjadi musuhnya bukan teman dekatnya saja."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia ingat dulu saat pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itu..

_**BUGH**_

"_Aw.." _namja_ yang terbilang pendek mengelus hdungnya yang terkena punggung sesorang._

"Gweanchanayo_?"_ namja_ jangkung itu berbalik._

_Detik itu juga Baekhyun –_namja_ pendek- merasa waktu berhenti._ Namja_ di hadapanya ini, _namja_ jangkung dengan rambut hitamnya itu begitu tampan. Dia tersipu malu saat melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya itu terlihat khawatir. "Gwean—"_

"_Channie~" __**CUP**__! _Yeoja_ yang entah datang dari mana itu langsung mencium pipi _namja_ yang di panggilnya 'Channie'. Detik itulah Baekhyun merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping._

"_Aish, _noona_ ini menjijikan!"_ namja_ itu mengusap pipinya._

_Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. _

Namja_ itu kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Gweancha—"_

"_Kau pikr aku baik-baik saja? Seenaknya saja berdiri di tengah jalan. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan tinggi badan dan badanmu yang besar itu. Dasar raksasa menyebalkan! Kau menghalangi jalanku, bodoh!" Baekhyun yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu jatuh cinta dan langsung patah hati itu malah menghina._

"Mwo_?! Kau mengataiku raksasa?! _Heh_, dengar ya pendek. Bukan aku yang menghalangi jalan tapi kau yang tidak melihat jalan. Tidak mata tidak badan kecil semua! Aku yakin seluruh bagian tubuhmu itu kecil! Dasar pendek!"_

_Sejak itulah bendera perang berkibar di keduanya. Dan sejak itulah walau Baekhyun merasa sakit hati dia tetap menyukai Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan cara bertengkar dia bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol –walau saling melempar hinaan._

Senyum Baekhyun luntur saat mengingat itu semua. Sial sekali dia! Dia pertama kali merasa jatuh cinta dan dia langsung patah hati. _Poor_ Baekhyun~

"Lalu kau akan datang di pesta ulang tahunnya nanti?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari nostalgia menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan ini. Dia menatap Kyungsoo. "Entah. Sepertinya tidak. Apalagi kalau aku datang dia memintaku untuk menggunakan sepatu bolaku yang berwarna biru dan aku juga belum memiliki kado untuknya. Jadi… aku tidak akan datang." Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa, masih merangsel tasnya dia berjalan ke kamar. "Kalau kau pulang jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

**BLAM**

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup dengan kepala yang dia miringkan. "Syaratnya harus membawa sepatu bola biru milik Baekhyun? Bukankah Chanyeol tidak tau kalau Baekhyun memiliki sepatu itu, lalu kenapa…" Kyungsoo berhenti bicara dan entah kenapa dia malah tersenyum senang saat itu juga.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih untuk…

.

**Byun azka | miawww | ****Su Hoo****kacangpolongman**** | ByunBaekkie | ****younlaycious88****exoel****Fazamy**** | Jirania | ****followbaek****EXO Love EXO****lolamoet****ByunCaBaek****rillakuchan****vitCB9****Maple fujoshi2309**** | sjvixx | baekhimchan | ****HunHanie****rachel suliss****moebyansz****Shouda Shikaku**** | Guest | ****Nenehcabill****DarkJong-WhiteHun**

**.**

Makasih banyak review-nya. Next Chap ending (maybe) ... yeppie~


End file.
